


Santana and Brittany's Infinite Playlist

by MakeItAGoodOne



Category: Glee
Genre: And More Fluff, Dancing, F/F, Fluff, One Shot Collection, Suddenly I See, brittana, crave you, kt turnstall, santana and Brittany's infinite playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:04:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeItAGoodOne/pseuds/MakeItAGoodOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brittany made a playlist of all the songs she heard when she's with Santana. Now, here is Santana's mixtape of memories with Brittany. </p><p>[collection of one shots]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Santana and Brittany's Infinite Playlist

_"You can see she's a beautiful girl, she's a beautiful girl"_

 

She shuffles her feet and turns on her heel. 

 

The sun streams through the window, setting her hair on fire. 

 

She's laughing, genuine happiness bursting through every expression. Completely oblivious of all else, she lets the music do captivating things to her body. 

 

_"Everything around her is a silver pool of light"_

 

Her lovely presence fills my room to the brim. Her laughter echoes in harmony with the music. 

 

Suddenly, I wonder if she's real. 

 

Suddenly, I realize I'm laughing too. 

 

_"She'll hold you captivated in her power"_

 

"Santana, come on!" She grabs my hands and pulls me off the bed. 

 

We're dancing and it all feels chaotic and infinite. 

 

_"She fills my every corner like she's born in black and white"_

 

Her grip on my forearms burns. Her head is thrown back in song. 

 

"Sing with me!" She tilts her head towards me and I can't breathe. 

 

Her hair tickles my collarbone. 

 

_"Makes you feel warmer when you're trying to remember what you heard"_

 

My voice tangles with hers. I live for her smile of approval.

 

My feet are moving with hers. I'm still laughing. How can I be this happy?

 

"Santana?"

 

_"She likes to leave you hanging on her word"_

 

It's summer. My hair flies around me. Her perfume reminds me of something.

 

"Yeah?"

 

Her eyes are sparkling and close.

 

"I think I love you."

 

_"Suddenly I see why the hell it means so much to me"_


End file.
